


Starry Steps

by dulcetfable



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Ball AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, holy shit to much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetfable/pseuds/dulcetfable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper goes to a ball. Enough said. </p><p>This Is my entry fro Billdip week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( A/N: Um. Yeah. I have sinned today. Dipper is aged up to about 20. Yeah I'm in hell. ELENTORI NOTICE ME. Also in this AU, Dipper has no idea who the fuck Bill is. Just to clear that up. )

Being in a over-crowded ballroom surrounded by people who could buy Russia with their pocket money wasn't really where Dipper desired to be at this very moment, but who can say no to Mabel? It was Pacifica's birthday, and Mabel just HAD to bring him. She was currently dragging him to groups of people while he sat a few feet away watching. 

"Bro, why aren't socializing? It's a BIRTHDAY party, not a pity party!" She elbowed him, causing him to lose his balance slightly.

"Mabel, you know I don't do well at parties." He huffed and crossed his arms. "Especially balls. Masked ones at that, can I take this off?" Mabel gasped.

"No Dippy, you can't that's the whole point stupid!" She poked him in the chest. "Now I am going to find Pacifica and YOU are going to get some punch, and talk to someone!" She pushed him over and poured him a glass, shoving it into his palm. "Goodbye now Dipper, and have fun!" She skipped away before he could respond. The brunette sighed, and leaned against the wall, swishing the pink liquid around in his glass.

15 minutes later Mabel has disappeared from view, and Dipper had shrunk back into the nearby corner, watching everyone glide across the dance floor. He sighed for the 5th time that night and closed his eyes. He wanted the night to be over, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hiya kid, you don't seem to be having fun! Shall we change that?" Dipper's eyes shot open to see a man staring at him, just a few inches away from his face. The man looked about his age, with yellow blonde hair covering one eye. A small top hat adorned his head with a yellow ribbon. His black and yellow tailcoat stood out in the sea of wine red satin and black silk. He spoke again. "Whatdya say, you wanna have some fun?" He leaned back and stuck out his arm, eager for an answer. Dipper pondered for a moment. 

"...What kind of fun...?" Fun sounded like a term killers would use, and he had no plans on being murdered.

He laughed, "Yeesh, kid, I'm not gonna stab you in a closet! I just want a dance from you!" He took the boy's hand, and started to pull him away from the punch bowl, "C'mon, have some fun!"

Soon they reached the middle of the dance floor, and the strange man got down on one knee and offered his hand to Dipper, looking up at him smirking. Dipper blushed and look around, then hesitantly held out his hand for the masked stranger, staring at him with slight suspicion. The man took hold with a grip that was gentle, yet firm at the same time. They weaved through the crowd and ended up in the centre of the ballroom. The man pulled Dipper close as music began to fill the hall. Dipper flushed and began to awkwardly follow his steps, trying to ignore the glances and whispers from bystanders. He had to admit, this strange man's features were definitely...attractive. He didn't notice how long he was staring until the taller man began to chuckle.

"So are you just going to check me out or are you going to introduce yourself?" He snickered as the brunettes cheeks grew bright red

 

"I-I'm not checking you out!" He stammered. "And my name is Dipper, hold the laughter."

The man chuckled again. "Nah, Dipper's not going to work for me" He thought for a moment, then smiled "I've got it! Pine tree! That's going to be your nickname from now on. And if you must know, my name is Bill Cipher. I would shake your hand if we weren't waltzing right now." 

 

Dipper playfully groaned, then laughed. "So Mr. Cipher, you seem like quite the catch, I wonder why the ladies aren't fawning over you right now." Dipper smirked. Hey, he could be flirty too.

"Because, you are the only one who's caught ME," Bill leaned in close, "Dipper." He purred into the others ear. He leaned back, pleased with the embarrassed look on the younger one's face.

"I-I-Uh-Er-W-Well-Um..." The shorter one stuttered. His stumbling sentence was cut off with a finger to his lips and a not-so-subtle wink. He was glad Mabel wasn't in the room.

Bill started to speak again, but in a more quiet tone. " How about we leave for a bit, away from everyone else." His voice was like honey as he spoke. "Just you and me, hmm?~" Dipper stunned for a moment, then looked around. He sighed, and looked into Bill's golden eyes. He had nothing better to do, since Mabel left him to fend for himself. 

"Um, sure?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. Bill grinned, then took Dipper by the hand and lead him through the crowd, the waltz long forgotten. After a few minutes they came to a small hallway with a door leading to a balcony. Bill held the door open, smiling when Pine Tree accepted the gesture. The stars twinkled above as Dipper gawked at the vast sky above. Bill cleared his throat. 

Dipper whirled around, a twinkle still in his eyes. "It's beautiful out here, thank you." Bill smiled, then strode up to Dipper, cupping his face lightly, and turning his chin up. Bill stared deep into Dippers eyes, his face flushing at the gesture. He nodded, and closed his eyes. Bill chuckled, then smiled as he closed the space between them. Dipper tensed for a moment, but relaxed as Bill ran his thumb down his jawline, then placing one of his hands on Dippers shoulder, the other on his lower back. Bill leaned forward, causing Dipper to lean against the balcony railing, using one hand to keep his balance. He ran his fingers through the others blonde hair, smiling as he earned a pleased hum. Soon they both had to pull away to breathe, stealing glances into each others eyes. Bill turned to Dipper, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Yknow, I haven't met someone like you before." Dipper looked up him puzzled. "Like me?" He questioned, "What's so special about me?" The man chuckled. 

"You're different. You're not a crazy girl who was obsessed with my money or so arranged business relationship. I was drawn to you, my little star. I feel at peace with you. And I hope you feel the same."

He managed to snap out of his shock to give a small nod, and snuggled himself between bills arms. As they looked out into the starry sky, Dipper smiled, wishing this moment could last forever. Soon they pulled away, blushing. Dipper looked out to the sky again, but when he turned around, Bill was gone. Disheartened, he started to walk back to the entrance. When he put his hands in his pocket, he felt a small piece of paper that read:

Hey kid, its been great hanging with you, Here's my number. See you soon! xx

-Bill.

Dipper smiled as he put the paper back in his pocket, and looked up at the stars. 

It looked like they were dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALTERNATE ENDINGGGGGGGG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you bby

Bill turned to Dipper, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Yknow, I haven't met someone like you before."   
Dipper looked up him puzzled. "Like me?" He questioned, " what's so special about me?" The man chuckled. 

"We'll, I start with this and just keep going from there. Most people I've met relationship wise has been through my father. Usually he used me as a way to get business partnerships through dating the daughters. I always dreaded these relationships, and just wanted them to end." Dipper looked at bill with wide eyes. "That's when you came along. While I only met you tonight, it feels like I've spent years with you. And If you agree, I'd like to spend more years with you." 

Dipper was shocked, but snuggled hinself between bills arms. As they looked out into the starry sky, Dipper smiled, wishing this moment could last forever. He sighed happily. "...I think I would like that too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words.


End file.
